Elderscale
:"Fear no more, for I have cleansed the wicked from this city" Skills ;Ancient's Wrath The Elderscale unleashes the spirits of ancient dragons to attack the enemy. ;Mindbreaker The Mindbreaker stiffens joints and minds, damaging and slowing the enemy. Lore Long ago...when man was young and dragons were already old, the wisest of the dragons watched the flightless creatures struggle to control the land and toil over their inventions. He took pity on mankind and saw potential in their creativity. Concerned that they might destroy each other before they achieved greatness, he consulted Tyr - the War Titan. The ancient dragons were gathered together and made a vow to watch over man, always. The wise dragon sacrificed himself to seal the vow and bond man to dragon for the rest of time. In turn, the Dragon's Heaven was formed - where those faithful to the vow could live on for eternity. Dragons became the most powerful steed of man. In battle their power was unmatched. As time wore on, the ancient ones fell into a great slumber. Their youngest kin savored the thrill of combat and let their wisdom and intellect become devoured with base desires. In the eastern city of Tyric, an old seer had a vision. "A dragon with a grieving heart will lay waste when the two-tailed comet blazes across the night sky." Knowing the Twinscale Comet would appear in the horizon in a matter of days, the powers that be slaughtered any dragon found within the city walls. Thought of as mindless beasts, they would not risk their lives on the "heart" of any dragon. Some of the old monks warned of the ancient texts and stories of sentient speaking dragons, capable of understanding such complex emotions such as devotion, kindness, gratitude...and rage. Their warnings were not heeded. It was just after dusk and the comet could be seen riding just above the horizon. The city sighed in relief as the two tails slowly rose in the sky. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and fear replaced happiness. All was silent as a great serpent rose into the sky. It drifted high above the city and held there for a moment, watching the citizens frozen in their fear. They had never seen a serpent dragon so large. Its size was terrifying, but what took their breath away was the deep pain radiating from the dragon. A single tear fell from above, and as it struck the ground the dragon let forth a echoing bellow. Ghostly apparitions flew forth from his mouth and weaved into the city - striking dead anything they touched. Many attempted to flee, but the dragon let out another roar and a black orb descended from him. Limbs stiffened and minds were lost in confusion. The ghostly dragons ravaged the city. When all was silent, the dragon descended and gracefully wound its way through the streets. Not all were slain. The dragon had spared every child and good soul. He beckoned to them. "Fear no more, for I have cleansed the wicked from this city. Too long have humans abused and dragon forgotten." As the dragon passed by the old seer, he paused and glared. "They may have had foul minds, but your actions caused this, Chaos. Your tricks are a plague on mankind." With that, the seer's eyes glowed orange as he bowed with a smirk, then faded as smoke in the wind. The dragon left the city and flew beyond the horizon. Tyric was rebuilt anew and grew into a formidable empire. Hundreds of years have passed, yet mothers still remind their young to respect the dragons and lead a good life, for the Elderscale may come to judge the city once again. Tips *Build Up! - Build up Ancient's Wrath charges and unleash them at once on the enemy. The dragons can hit multiple times and have a chance to summon a giant ancient from below. *Shut them Down! - Use Mindbreak to slow down the enemy. The closer they get to the orb, the slower they'll move. Media Category:Dragons